Roadtrip to Vegas
by Yomiko the hellbunny slayer
Summary: [A.I. Love You] Hitoshi Kobe MAGICALLY won the lottery, and instead of money, gets a trip to Vegas! But he, Thirty, and Twenty will get more than they bargained for when the plane lands...in ALASKA! Will they ever get to LV, and escape the OCs?
1. Prelude to Insanity

Chapter 1: Prelude to Insanity. 

"7-4-6-2 and 8!" Said the lottery announcer guy on TV.

Hitoshi Kobe stared disbelievingly at the TV, and at the paper in his hand. He had just won the lottery! What will he win? A million dollars? A BILLION DOLLARS? He prayed that it would be something fantastic…

"You've won…A FABULOUS TRIP TO LAS VEGAS!" Announcer dude said.

"What?" Hitoshi asked the TV dumbly.

"Yes, a fabulous trip to Las Vegas! Where you will have a free two-night stay at a stupendous five-star hotel, and admission into any casino, even if you're only a kid!" He said.

"Las Vegas? Does that mean I have to win the millions by myself?" Hitoshi asked.

"Yes, yes it does."

"But I can't speak English well, and…hey, did you just answer me!"

"Umm…no."

"Hey, you did it ag-"

"Well, anyway, GOOD LUCK TO THE WINNERS!" Announcer dude interrupted nervously, then the TV magically shut off, and the tickets to Vegas poofed into his hands.

"Ok, where was I when someone decided that the laws of physics don't apply to life anymore?" Hitoshi mused aloud.

"Are you talking to yourself again?" Twenty said, walking in the room, with Thirty tagging along behind.

"That's not important!" Hitoshi said, and then held up the tickets. "We're going to Las Vegas!"

"…What's that?" Thirty asked.

"A city in the United States where you can make A LOT of money!" Hitoshi said.

Twenty counted the tickets. "How did the lottery people know that you needed three?" She asked.

"That's like asking how they were able to teleport them to me."

"Good point."

The next day, the trio had they're bags packed for the trip. In the taxi, Hitoshi wondered how he would be able to understand anything. Since he wasn't a good student (but was somehow able to make Twenty and Thirty and a bunch of other AI programs), he didn't remember what he was taught in English class. He also didn't remember if he programmed either Thirty or Twenty with a language program. So, he asked them.

"Thirty, can you speak English?"

She was silent for a few moments, and then snapped he fingers. "Yeah! I can!"

Hitoshi sighed in relief. "Good."

But Twenty was suspicious. "Ok then, let's hear it."

Thirty thought for a few moments, and then finally thought of something to say in English.

"_The noodle dolly butchered the flying cheese under the skittles, taste the rainbow!" _Thirty said triumphantly.

"What the heck did she just say?" Hitoshi whispered to Twenty.

"Complete and utter nonsense." Twenty responded.

-

AUTHORS NOTES:

Ok, now to discuss stuff! Obviously, they live in Japan, so, yeah. And I'm not using Yen, because it's too confusing! And when they talk in Italics, that means they're talking in English, because if I wrote the dialogue in Japanese, you wouldn't have a clue what's going on. And I don't own A.I. Love You! Ken Akamatsu does! And, no, I am not him.


	2. Airplane Disaster

**Chapter 2: Airplane Disaster.**

"Wait a sec, can YOU speak English?" Hitoshi asked Twenty.

"Yeah…why?" Twenty said stupidly.

Hitoshi did an anime fall (O.O in a taxi?). "What do you mean WHY! All Thirty can do is babble like an idiot, and I cant even say hello in any other language!" He said.

"…Go on."

"….That's it."

"…Oh."

"Hey guys, why do you have dots in front of your dialogue?" Thirty intervened.

Twenty gave Thirty a glare. "Thirty! We're NOT supposed to KNOW that we're in someone's crazyass story!"

Well, anyways, the taxi finally arrived at the Tokyo International Airport. The trio filed out of the car, luggage in hand. They went inside, up to the front desk, and handed their suitcases to none other than Bozo the clown!

"Bozo? Why are you working at an airport!" Hitoshi asked.

Bozo took a puff out of his giant novelty cigar. "Listen, kid. The world just don't like clowns no more. I gotta find work SOMEWHERE!"

"Then…why are you still wearing your clown outfit?"

"…"

"And how can you say dot dot dot?"

"JUST GET ON YOUR FLIGHT, KID!"

As they walked away, Hitoshi muttered under his breath, "Man, when did the world go insane?"

They finally got on their plane and sat in row 12, Hitoshi in the aisle, Thirty in the middle, and Twenty at the window seat. About an hour later, a movie started. It was "The Bourne Supremacy". Suddenly…

"BOO! DIS MOVIE SUX!"

Then, the same person who said that threw their bag of peanuts at the screen. Then, a commotion was heard between two flight stewardesses, and the loud mouth.

"Ma'am, there will be NO FOOD THROWING ON THIS DELTA AIRLINES!" One stewardess said.

"SHADDUP! YOU AINT MY MOMMA!" Said the loud girl.

A seatbelt click was heard.

"STAY IN YOU SEAT…HEY, PUT THAT BAT DOWN!" Said the other stewardess.

WHACK!

Hitoshi took his headphones off, and turned around to see what was going on.

The two stewardesses were on the ground, knocked out. Standing over them was a teenage girl, with pink and orange hair, wearing tight jeans, and a pink tank top that said "B-TCH" on it. She was wielding a baseball bat. Then, the crazy girl walked to the front of the aisle, and smashed the big screen.

"HEY, WE WERE WATCHING THAT!" Said a guy in row 10, followed by a bunch of other angry shouts and murmurs.

She put her hands up. "SILENCE, HOES!" That shut them up. She batted her eyelashes. "Hiyas! My name is Fantazzma Peru! I'm an ACTRESS!" She bragged, striking a pose. "Anyways, since that movie was SOOOO BORING, I shall entertain you!" Then, she started dancing like a drunken monkey on ecstasy.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Said everyone on the plane, except our trio, who were stunned by this chain of events. Then, the angry airplane mob began throwing all their peanuts at her! But, she just kept on dancing.

"My god! Who is she, a n00b?" Asked Twenty.

"Hey, u r mean111 lol!1!" Said a random n00b behind them.

"Even worse…she's a…MARY-SUE!" Said Hitoshi.

The trio gasped, and dramatically clung to each other in horror.

And, even worse, the Mary-sue began singing.

"AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"SHUT UP!" Said everyone, even our heroes.

Then, someone threw a Wocky key ring at Fantazzma. She was out cold, and finally QUIET!

"YAY! OUR SAVIOR!" Said everyone.

"But who saved us from the evil Mary-sue?" Asked the same guy from row 10.

"Jesus?" Said another guy.

"Superman?" Said a woman.

"Santa Claus?" Said a little girl.

"Lol?" Said the n00b.

"Nope, it was I!" Said a voice.

They all turned, and standing at the back of the plane was none other than Chibi Yomiko!

-

**Author's notes:**

Now you have finally met two of my OCs. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, please read my profile for their profiles! Oh, and yes the ones in the n00b's sentence were intentional, because, well, that's how n00bs are! They put ones instead of exclamation points!


	3. Believe me, it gets worse

**Chapter 3: Believe me, it gets worse.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Chibi Yomiko, the Ultimate Neopet Incognito Crisis Operative for Rare Necessitys (or U.N.I.C.O.R.N.), stood proudly over the fact that she silence the Queen of Underaged Annoying Controlfreak Kids (or Q.U.A.C.K.). But in reality, Chibi Yomiko was just a nerd with Neopets weapons, and Fantazzma Peru was just a Mary-sue. Anyhow, a second later, one of the flight stewardesses woke up, and approached CY.

"Excuse me ma'am, I appreciate you beating up that brat, but you are CURRENTLY OUT OF YOUR SEAT WHEN THE SEAT BELT LIGHT IS ON! I'm afraid that goes against the rules and regulations of this NAZI-PARTY SPONSORED DELTA AIRLINES…oh wait, you weren't supposed to hear the Nazi part…uh, heh, never mind…" She said, slowly backing off.

Hitoshi Kobe was amazed that this whole thing could even HAPPEN in this universe. But hey, something was obviously not right that day. Heck, the Laws of Physics so longer applied! Kobe-san looked over at the two AI's sitting with him. Thankfully, they were asleep. But, this peace wouldn't last long…

"AIIGHT! PUT YALL HANDS IN DA AIR, AND GIVE US…YOUR LIVES! MWAHAHAHAA!" Said a squeeky gangsta voice.

"Oh great, a ghetto terrorist, or something…" Muttered Hitoshi, surprisingly calm. When he looked ahead to the frount of the plane to see what the new retarded disturbance was, his calm turned into…really friggin weirded out.

It was THE HELLBUNNYS!

O.o

O.o

O.o

O.o

O.o

O.o

O.o

Yes, my friends, the emoticons above show the facial expressions of all the confused, perturbed, and moronic people on the plane. But one person wasn't phased…

"AHA! I knew I would find you sadistic vermin here!" Said CY, now standing in the aisle once again, holding a Rainbow Gun (copyright Neopets).

"SHIT, IT'S AGENT UNICORN!" Said the leader, Poopiekins.

Suddenly, Kill3r, Poopiekin's brother, ran up from the pilot's place.

"BOSS! I have SUCESSFULLY killed, in the worst way possible I might add, the Pilots!" He said triumphantly.

"Nice wo-" Poopiekins stopped short. "Did you say the Pilots?"

"Yup."

"You mean to say that you killed the only people who were preventing this craft from crashing and exploding into a million very sharp pieces?" Pikachu, the other brother, interjected.

"Ermm…yes…"

"Ah sonovabi-"

But before Poopiekins could finish his swear, the plane lurched violently, and made a nosedive.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

To be continued. And remember, if your confused about the OCs, read my profile!


	4. The Delta Has Landed

**Chapter 4: The Delta has landed.**

**-**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the doomed people aboard the Nazi-Party sponsored Delta Airlines. On the light panel above the seats, there were three lights. One was "no smoking", one was "fasten seatbelt", the last one was "HOLY SHIT! WERE ALL GONNA DIE!". The latter was blinking furiously.

And then the worst thing ever happened.

Fantazzma Peru woke up.

"BAJEZZUS! WHAT DA FREAK IZ GOIN' DOWN?" She said in her usual drunken manner.

"WE ARE, YOU RETARD!" Said Chibi Yomiko, holding on to a seat.

Meanwhile, Hitoshi was praying to Jesus, Allah, Buhhda, God, Zeus, The Pope, The Hindu Elephant, Spongebob, Pee Wee Herman, and Master Chief that a miracle would happen.

And it did.

Thirty magically remembered that she could communicate with other machines. So, after asking the plane very nicely, she was able to stop it's decent into doomening…or something…

And then, somehow, a fourth light appeared that blinked "WOOT! EVERYTHING'S OK!".

"Thirty, did you do that?" Hitoshi asked.

After Thirty politely nodded, Twenty remarked sarcastically "No, it was Bill Cosby in a sailor suit."

The Hellbunnys, after coming out of the cockpit (they had nothing better to do at the moment than to eat the flesh of the pilots…eww…), they prepared to launch their genocidal campaign against the innocent passengers. Then they noticed that Fantazzma Peru was amoung them.

"No…IT'S THE DEMON!" Said Kill3r.

"AWWW! IT'S THE CUTE LITTLE HECK-BUNNIES!" Fantazzma said sickeningly.

"ABORT MISSION! ABORT MISSION!" Pikachu yelled frantically.

But it was too late. Faster than any NASA scientist could calculate, Peru somehow pulled a giant Petco cage (OF DOOM) from inside of her pocket, and captured every single Hellbunny.

"HAHA! I GOT YOU!" Peru said.

"NOOOO!" The Hellbunnys screamed pathetically from their very small cage.

"Great, now I can kill them…" CY began, but was interuppted by Fantazzma.

"NO WAY, HOE! THESE ARE _MY _PETS!" She yelled.

"Your pets?" CY replied disbelievingly.

"Yeah! They escaped awhile ago and I've been out lookin' for them! For no reason at all, I thought they might be in Japan. In some unexplainable way, I learned Japanese and am speaking it…as we speak!" She said.

"Fascinating…you were able to put together an intellegent sentence. But alas, I must-"

But before she could finish, Thirty informed them all that she found some place to land. Everyone sat down, and the plane made it's decent into God-Knows-Where. As soon as the plane came to a stop on solid land, Hitoshi, Thirty, Twenty, Fantazzma Peru with the Hellbunnys, and Chibi Yomiko were the first to get off.

"What…the hell?" Said Chibi Yomiko.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU LAND US, THIRTY?" Twenty said.

They were in a icy barren landscape that was colder than my love for Pokemon. Then, a random Eskimo person approached them.

"_Welcome, young travelers, to the Alaskan Yukon! It's a frozen wasteland that no sane person would ever live in…except me! But I don't count, because I'm insane…mwhahaha…LEPRECHANS!" _Said the Eskimo. Then he died of frostbite.

"Uhh, what did he say?" Hitoshi asked.

"Erm…I think it was something about My Little Pony. I dunno…" Said Thirty.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, he said we were in Alaska. And then, he said disturbing crap that I don't wish to repeat." She replied.

"This sux. I'm getting back on the plane." Said Peru.

But when they all turned around, the plane disappeared into the Time Space Continuem, leaving behind only one passenger. The n00b.

"OMG!1! IM ALIVE111 lol!" Said the n00b. Then he was killed by a polar bear. Thank Allah.

Not caring about the n00b's sudden death, they turned to a more important subject…

"WTF? HOW ARE WE GONNA GET HOME NOW?" Peru yelled.

"Wait…I HAVE A PLAN!" Hitoshi said.

"Really?" Chibi Yomiko asked.

"We're all going to hitchike to Las Vegas."

And so, the crazy journey truly begins!


End file.
